


to be at peace is the greatest revenge

by RyDyKG



Series: what they don’t see [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Angst, Past Manipulative Relationships (mentioned), Peace, Pets, Slice of Life, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), in this house we hate character!dream, therapeutic writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyDyKG/pseuds/RyDyKG
Summary: Tommy goes about his day on a little cottage besides a sea.(AKA: so anyways I have given Tommy a cottage, two pets, a hobby, and a place to live far, far away from the main areas of the server.)
Relationships: TommyInnit & His Cats, TommyInnit & Peace
Series: what they don’t see [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991806
Comments: 22
Kudos: 519
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	to be at peace is the greatest revenge

**Author's Note:**

> give this guy some therapy I think that’d be a very poggers idea
> 
> I am in a mood and so I have decided to give this guy some PEACE and HAPPINESS. and also two cats. their names are Day and Night and they are a white and black cat respectively. they’re sisters who fight each other affectionately

Tommy wakes up to a cat’s meows. He opens his eyes, and laughs tiredly as he meets Day’s eyes. Raising a hand, he pets his cat as he sits up, Day purring under his touch.

Looking out the window, he realises he’s up earlier than he usually is. With a little laugh, he slides off the bed, his feet sliding into the soft cotton slippers he had first sewn when he decided to stop following along with Dream’s manipulations. 

He changes his clothes into something much suited for the slightly cool weather outside, which is a red sweater and some grey-blue pants, along with his white shoes. Then, he makes his head, tidies everything up, before heading downstairs.

“Come on, pussy,” he calls affectionately, smiling as Day meows back. “Let’s go find your sister.”

Night, his other cat, is laid beside the chair that Tommy sits in. She perks up when he enters, meowing as a greeting, before immediately getting into a fight with Day. Tommy snickers lightly at the sounds of their playful fight as he prepares breakfast; some bread and apples for himself, and a few bits of cooked cow meat for the cats.

After breakfast, he leaves Day to relax under the sunlight on a windowsill as he takes Night out for a walk, seeing as how she keeps batting at the door. Day has already gotten an extra walk from that time Night was sick, so it’s only fair Night gets to have a walk without her sister.

While he lets Night wander around, knowing she’ll always return to him, Tommy chops some more wood and shovels up some more snow to hopefully expand his little cottage. He’s built his house beside a sea, and he wants to give his cats some more entertainment, and letting them bat at the fishes underneath the glass without hurting them sounds like a good idea.

He’s just finishing up gathering all the sand when he hears a yowl. He whips around, to find Night darting away from the sea, a Drowned’s upper body floating above the waters.

He rushes over, feeding Night a little bit of raw fish to heal her. “There we go. It’s okay now, Night. I’ll get revenge for you.”

Night meows indignantly, hissing at the Drowned sinking back into the waves. Tommy puts Night down after picking her up, taking out his Diamond sword, its durability still pretty good, since he doesn’t use it too often.

“Look at that coward,” he whispers to Night, though he knows she can’t speak. “And you wanna know what we say to cowards like that bitch?”

Night meows in curiosity, tilting her head in an adorable way that makes his hands itch to scratch her neck and pet her fur. Tommy laughs, before jumping down and killing the drowned in a few quick blows, before swimming up to the surface, his clothes already dying up.

“We say that they’re our bitches!” he giggles to Night. “C’mon, repeat after me, Night. They’re our bitches!”

Night doesn’t exactly repeat his words, but he appreciates the sentiment. Tommy puts away his sword, hopefully to never use it for at least a day more, and heads back home, Night carried in his arms.

In the afternoon, Tommy leaves out some chopped fish for the two cats, watching fondly as they nibble on their food and fight for more, even though they both have the same portions. He takes out a small piece of the cake he had left over from yesterday, and munches on it contently as one of his music discs, Chirp, plays sweetly in the background.

He takes out a few of their chewy toys and balls of cotton for them to play with as he heads out to start building a bigger playroom for them. He manages to complete the empty room before it starts to turn dark, and he lets his cats run around and bat at the fishes through the glass while he decorates the room up with colourful wools and paintings, making sure to put the torches high enough that the cats wouldn’t burn themselves on them.

Day and Night seem to enjoy their new playroom, even going so far as to dragging their little woolly carpet-chairs inside, and making a competition out of who can ‘catch’ the most fishes.

In the time between the afternoon and the evening, he sits on a chair and writes. Now that he has so much free time, he can write as much as he wants, and so he does exactly that.

There’s a shelf in the living room that’s completely filled with all the books he has written. Some of them are the funny ones, like the ‘How To Sex’ series, or the ‘Diaries of Big T’, but the rest of them are random ones.

There’s the sad ones, like the one he wrote about Tubbo when he was just starting out his self-decided retirement, or the angry poetry he used to spill his thoughts about Phil and Techno and Wilbur over. There’s also the hopeful, happy ones, like the book about him and Ranboo, or the ones where he writes about Dream getting beaten up by him.

Tommy signs the book he’s written, and titles it with ‘Dream Dies 7’, before shutting it and slotting it into the space left on the shelf for that particular series of books. He feels more relaxed than ever. Writing about Dream dying is therapeutic, in a way.

Dinnertime soon comes, and Tommy has some steak for dinner while Day and Night get more fishes to eat. He waters some of the plants outside on the farm as his cats run around the farm place, careful not to trample any of the crops.

As he’s washing the plates and bowls from earlier, Tommy looks outside through the window. He looks at the clear sky and the setting sun and the calm waves of the sea. He smiles brightly and genuinely.

It was a nice day. Tommy can’t wait for tomorrow, for another peaceful, calm day without Dream.


End file.
